Story of Us
by deathswonderland
Summary: Hijack story. Things just can't be simple for Hiccup can't they? With his dad pushing him to get together with Astrid to having (mutual?) feelings for his friend Jack frost, he just can't seem to take a break. Every time he tries to tell Jack that he likes him, he gets tongue tie. On the other hand, Jack's just trying to get confirmation of where he and Hiccup stand with each other


SO yes, here's… this thing I'm trying to get out of my system. This plot bunny has been bugging me for a while now since I've seen a totally awesome Hijack video (which you guys should definitely watch! watch?v=Ra0fpxfwYjw go and watch this awesome video fellow Hijackers!) and as you can guess, this little bugger is based off of that video (You rock FlorDeDesiertoNSfan!)

As you can already see from my previous stories, English is not my native language and not exactly my strong point, so if you guys can point out some grammar error to me I would be very grateful to you all :)

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be (so sad) belongs to Dreamworks, William Joyce, and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

Chapter 1

Snow began falling on the small island of Berk as a teen with striking white hair and pale skin with a brown cloak on top of his white shirt and brown trousers bound with light colored strings holding a shepherd's staff glided across the air and into a small frozen lake, landing with the grace of a swan he looked around his surroundings and smiled as he spied a black tail moving up and down behind a tree.

Giving a mischievous smile, he asked the wind to lift him up above the trees and he hid in one of the branches above the tree that the black tail resided in.

The tail swished back and forth as it waited for the right moment to strike at his intended victim, but when he sneaked a look at where the boy was last he saw nothing.

Going out of his hiding place, the black tail revealed the form of a black dragon who searched left and right but couldn't find the white haired boy anywhere.

The white haired boy snickered from his hiding spot as he saw what the dragon was doing and saw that the ears of that black head twitch and knew that his position has been compromised. Mentally slapping himself for such an amateur mistake, he crouched and got ready to hop to the next tree but before he could, fire met his way.

Gliding out of the way in time, he tumbled to the ground and was about to stand when the black dragon suddenly charged at him and collided with his chest sending them both back to the snow covered ground.

"Ow! Toothless do you really have to do that?" the white haired boy whined as the dragon, with a satisfied look on its face, licked his face and leaving saliva in its wake "Toothless!" the boy cried as another voice joined in screaming.

"Toothless, I thought I told you to greet Jack, not assault him." An amused voice said as a boy the same age as Jack made his way to the pair.

"Yeah Toothless, I leave for a month and this is how you greet me, slimy?" Jack asked as he wiped the saliva with his sleeves and looked at his friend, assessing what has changed since he last saw the boy; the other boy's brown hair was still the same shaggy style as before, his green eyes still the same shade as moss, the freckles on his face still as distinct as before, his build just as lithe as he remembered, and his clothes still the same; but then again, his own body was no more different that the other.

"Hi-iccup~" Jack moaned as he finally got out from under toothless and hugged the brown haired boy "Jack," Hiccup replied as he wound his arms around the others waist "I missed you" the freckled boy continued as he hugged the other tightly. "Mmm, I missed you to" Jack replied as he buried his face into his _friend's_ shoulder.

"But probably not as much as I missed you, with Astrid keeping you company and all" Jack teased as the other stuttered and jumped out of the other's embrace "Tha-that's not true!" the brunette cried as the white haired boy grinned.

"Oh really? But I seem to recall that you have a crush on her?" he kid as Hiccup blushed a deeper shade "Well, yeah, but that was before—" Hiccup suddenly stopped and averted his eyes. "Before what?" Jack prompted but Hiccup just shrugged and muttered a quiet "Nothing" under his breathe.

Huffing, the spirit of winter rolled his eyes and twirled his staff around before dropping to the ground, creating snow angels as he moved his arms in an up and down motion.

Copying the other, Hiccup flopped down to the snow covered earth and contently looked at the snowflakes his friend created.

"So how's everyone doing?" the white haired boy asked, truthfully, he didn't actually really want to know what the others were doing, "_Not like they can see me anyway_" but rather wanting to hear the other speak. He hasn't heard his friend's voice in a month – a whole month! So yes, talking is a must.

"Well, the hatchlings are coming along nicely, Fishlegs is actually a good nanny for them; he takes care of them while the others and I teach the younger kids the basics of dragons training.

Then there's Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they're doing great in riding their Hideous Zippleback, they even manage to make the two heads work together quite well.

Snotlout is… well, Snotlout, I guess that's all I can say about him, though he and Fireworm seem to be getting even closer now, he's great at flying as well, though I wouldn't say that he's as good as me and toothless –" Jack had to giggle at this, Hiccup can be so transparent sometimes, "Then there's my dad, and Gobber who's still the same as ever before, nothing changing there.

Then Astrid's… well, Astrid's doing well. I think with more time she'll be a little on par with me and toothless on flying if you ask me. That girl can just grasp things easily, lucky her" Hiccup finished, Jack let the silence be. He didn't know how to react to that last one.

"Well, that's good" He finally settled on replying before fisting a bit of snow and releasing them "What about you then? You told me about the progress everyone's been doing but you haven't told me anything about what you've done since I've been gone"

At this Hiccup shrugged, "I haven't done much aside from the usual, teaching dragon training, making sure the dragons are fine, taking Toothless flying, racing with everyone, sketching new ideas, the usual, you know?"

The two stayed silent for a moment before Jack shifted his position so that he was looking at Hiccup now. "What?" the other asked as he turned his head to the side to look at Jack examining him "Nothing" Jack answered and still the two continued to look at each other.

The two stayed in that position before Toothless got bored and huff a small fireball at the two. Separating Hiccup glared at his dragon while Jack created more snow around him, say what you will but ice and fire just do not mix well –no matter how small the fire!

"I guess we better get going huh?" Jack asked as Hiccup nodded and slipped on top of Toothless, extending his hand for Jack to take; grinning, the white haired boy took his hand and lifted himself on the dragon's back. "Hold on tight now" Hiccup told him and felt butterflies fluttering about his stomach as Jack wrapped his arms tight around him.

Toothless flew to the sky and as they made towards the small settlement where the Hairy Hooligans lived, the two boys talked about anything and every little thing that has happened around the village and the other tribes as well as Jack's adventures while they were away from the other.

"So how was it?" He asked finally after they stopped talking about what has been happening to Berk "Being part of this group _The Guardians_?" Hiccup elaborated to his friend and Jack tiled his head "It was… nice, exciting. It was fun and other children can see me now." He finally said with a grin and after a while Hiccup asked again "And you fought the... boogieman?" he asked and Jack nodded his consent again. "Must be fun then" Hiccup drawled out as they neared Berk.

"Yeah, it was fun, loads of fun. And I finally found my center… But it wasn't that much fun as I thought though" Jack answered him and tightened his hold on the brown haired boy.

Ignoring the furious drumming of his heart, Hiccup swallowed and breathed in deep before finally asking: "Oh? Why is that? I thought it was _'loads of fun'_?"

Chuckling, Jack nuzzled his head into Hiccups shoulder and answered "It wasn't that much fun because you weren't there with me" He grinned at the other and chuckled to himself as he felt the other's sharp inhale. "I see" Hiccup finally replied when he exhaled and rested one hand on top of Jack's hands surrounding his waist, "I see" He repeated again and squeezed the hands he held in his.

Arriving at his house, the two jumped off Toothless and petted his head before going inside the brunette's house. Making sure that his dad wasn't at home (or could eavesdrop on them) Hiccup leads Jack into his room and sat on the bed.

"Hey," the brunette uttered as the white haired boy sat beside him, his staff resting on the bedside. "Hmmm?" the other replied as he devoted his attention to his friend "I've been meaning to tell you this but…" the freckled faced boy murmured as he held the others arm "Yeah?" Jack urged as he squeezed the other's arm in reassurance.

He knew what the other was about to say, knew what they both wanted but to hear it, to finally have confirmation, to know that what he was feeling was reciprocated…

No, he can't hope, hope was… Never mind, he didn't want to remember Bunny in these instances.

"I just..." the brunette repeated and scratched his neck "I…" he trailed off exhaled deeply "Uh…"

"Hiccup" Jack cut in and clasped the others hand "Want to go out? Let's take a walk!" he exclaimed as he yanked his staff from where it laid and pulled the other up and out of the door "But we just got here!" Hiccup cried but let Jack drag him down the streets.

"I know but maybe a little air would be good for us, don't you think?" He asked as he let go of his friends hand and clutched his staff with both hands, swinging it to his back and held it there.

"Yeah, I guess" the other replied then clenched the hand that Jack took hold of before, clenching and unclenching it as he processed his thoughts.

Walking side by side the two settled for the silence that surrounded them, listening at their surroundings.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup kept looking at Jack, noting how the other's skin brightened and glowed along the snow around him. '_Snow king indeed_' he thought to himself but then amended; '_No, rather, a snow angel_'

He stopped walking and looked at the sky "What's up?" Jack asked him as he stopped beside him and peered at what he was looking at "I just..." he started and looked at his friend "I uh… I was just thinking about the time we first met. Do you remember?" he finished lamely with flushed cheeks and looked at the ground berating himself for being such a coward.

Jack looked at his friend before looking at the sky again, "Yeah, I mean, how could I forget?" he asked and looked at how the moon began shining through the trees, fire from the playing dragons slowly illuminating the sky taking them back to when they first saw each other, "Yeah, I couldn't forget it even if I want to" '_And I never would_'

"_DRAGONS!" one of the Vikings screamed as chaos fell upon them. Everywhere you looked, smoke and fire was there, houses were burning and people where running around, some putting fires out, others getting weapons and running where the dragons where sighted._

_While all the chaos was happening, a lone boy no more than 14 run across the field, giving weapons and lifting buckets with water to those who need it. _

"_HICCUP!" a booming voice echoes across the chaos and while others continued with what they were doing, the boy froze, gulping as he turned around slowly and winced as he saw who was yelling "Gobber…" He whispered as a buffy stocky Viking neared him, "What do you think you're doing here boy?" he questioned in a threatening manner as the blond Viking raised his hooked hand and came close to Hiccup's face._

"_I'm helping!" the young boy exclaimed "Your father asked you to stay at home child!" Gobber shouted over the chaos and Hiccup huffed "And what? I'm a Viking; I need to be out here helping!"_

"_This is not the place for children! Go home and lock the doors Hiccup" Gobber grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and tossed him to the direction of where the boy's house were "And stay there, you hear me?!" the blond Viking shouted over the screaming villagers as he made his way back to the front lines; leaving a huffing boy behind him._

"'_Go home Hiccup', 'Hiccup you can't do this', 'Hiccup you can't do that', 'You can't do anything useful Hiccup'" The teen ranted as he made his way through the forest, completely and deliberately going against his teacher's command._

"_How do they expect me to do anything useful if they don't give me the chance to do anything!" he screamed as he slapped a low branch hanging in front of his face before the branch swung back._

"_OW!" Hiccup yelled as the branch struck him in the face "Stupid, stupid, stupid, useless!" he raged as he kicked a small pebble down into a small clearing._

_Sighing, the teen slumped down on a rock and took out his small sketch book, he looked at the drawings there, modifying this and that, trying to figure out why some of them just doesn't work the way they were meant to._

_So absorbed he was with tinkering his works that he didn't notice the sun setting until the last rays of the sun vanished. "Drats…" He cursed as he stood up from where he was perched on the rock, pocketing his precious notebook under his vest, securing it in place with his belt._

_About to leave, Hiccup paused as from his peripheral vision he saw light shining over the frost covered lake near where he was sitting._

_Having the urge to investigate what it was, he made his way through the trees outlining the small lake and hid behind one of the trees to see what was making the light, but when he couldn't get a good look at it, he moved from his spot to crouching on the ground and moved until he reached the end of the small terrain and peaked at what it was._

_He definitely didn't expect to see a boy._

_The boy was a few years older than him; maybe 3 or 4 years give or take, was wearing brown trousers, a small brown open vest over a white woolen shirt and a brown cloak. He also noted that the guy was wiry, almost too thin (but then again, he's not the best exam of buffy either), the teen was also pale, looking almost ethereal as the moon shined down upon them, but what was highly unusual was that he had white hair '_Like freshly fallen snow_'._

_He watched as the boy faced the tree and raised what looked like a shepherd's staff and knocked it gently over the tree._

_He gasped loudly as he saw frost over where the staff touched the tree. He stumbled while reaching for his notebook resulting to it flying over the air "GAH!" he shouted and attempted to reach for it, but couldn't get a firm grip on it and ended up falling to the frozen pond._

_The white haired boy stiffened and turned around when he heard a shout from behind him. Gripping his staff tightly in his hands, he searched his surroundings before his gaze fell on the boy peaking from the edge of a rocky terrain, their eyes instantly locking into each other._

"_Uh… Hi" Hiccup said awkwardly as he tentatively raised an arm and waved at the strange white haired boy "Hi" the other boy replied with a smile and skated his way towards the other._

_Hiccup for his part, climbed down the rocks and stood face to face with the other boy._

"_My name's Jack Frost, what's yours?"_

"_Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III"_

"_Nice to meet you Hiccup!"_

"Yeah, couldn't forget it even if I tried" Jack said and smiled at Hiccup, leaning his weight to the other "And wouldn't want to forget" Hiccup finished as he too leaned against his friend. The two staying at that position until Toothless found them and growled at them for leaving him behind.

* * *

AAAAANNNNNNDDDDD that's it, I know that some facts might not be right about HTTYD and I admit, it's been a long while since I last saw the film and that both Hiccup and Jack are out of character but hey, that's the way I like to characterize them and all but I'll try to keep them more into character in the next chapter (will there be a next chapter?)

Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
